


Seven Days

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Junhoe is confusing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Everyone anticipates Mondays, which means they have the chance to date the popular Kim Jiwon. While Koo Junhoe, a boy with a beautiful face and a bad personality, happens to joke to Jiwon, that he should date him. Then afterclass he saw Jiwon waiting for him.





	Seven Days

Liking someone starts with their face, then the way they dressed, then how they carry themselves. What their personality doesn't really matter, after all everything is superficial. If you don't like their face, you won't even make any effort to get to know them.  
  
  
  
  
  
What else is there to love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe looks outside the window with his face resting on his palm, when he feels eyes looking at him. He looks down and sees two girls looking at him, he smiled at them which made them run away squealing.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's almost winter season and the air is already getting chilly. Out of nowhere, Junhoe sneezed very loud which startled the members of their Jiujitsu club. Some laughed at his dorkiness and then went back to their morning practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know June, you have a really pretty face" Donghyuk said as he approached Junhoe "But the moment you open your mouth its all ruined"  
  
  
  
  
"Fuck you" Junhoe said as he rolled his eyes and looks at the new students who just joined their club.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sees that some of the girls are looking anxiously at the watch and their phones.  
  
  
  
  
"Is he at the school already?"  
  
  
  
"Did someone already confessed to him"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are the girls looks like...." then it hit Junhoe "oh its Monday" and then he sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah" Donghyuk replied "I wonder if Bobby is already dating someone for this week"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't get it" Junhoe said "Why isn't he hated with what he's doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because in that one week he ensures to be the best boyfriend" Donghyuk said flippantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I remembered that you tried before right?" Junhoe commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes last summer" Donghyuk sighed dreamily "I felt like I won something really big"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its like a dream were I don't want to wake up"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There must be a reason why he's doing that" Junhoe contemplates  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe" Donghyuk grabs his water jug "or maybe not"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe sighs "A normal person like me would never underestand popular people"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Donghyuk laughed at Junhoe."You are popular!" He tapped Junhoe's shoulder "Everyone love that face of yours" as he frabs Junhoe's face and squished it.  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe rolled his eyes " Yeah yeah but once I started to date them they break up with me saying I'm not the person they thought I am" he taps Donghyuk's hand away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's because you do unrefined things like sneezing out loud, you also blank out while scratching your feet. Then you have this outbursts that can really kills someone with a heart problem"  
  
  
  
  
"Alright alright I get it" Junhoe sighed "Will I meet someone who can date ME"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We could always try dating" Donghyuk said as he looks at Junhoe with an unreadable face.   
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe was shocked at what Donghyuk said and tries to hide his blush, then Donghyuk started laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm just kidding, me and you?" he gestured "please, hey where are you going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid Donghyuk" he grumbles as he walks along the empty corridor, its still very early afterall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe has been crushing on Donghyuk ever since he met him, but he tried to bury his feelings and dates other people in hopes of moving on. He turns to a corner and saw Bobby staring at the vending machine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kim Jiwon is also known as Bobby, an upperclassman whose really popular with everyone. Great looks with great personality, he just have this weird habit of dating anyone who asks him first every Monday.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe looks at Bobby, this is the first time that he got to see him up close.   
  
  
  
  
He was staring at Bobby who was staring at the vending machine, then Bobby startled him by looking at his straight in the eyes "Boo!" Junhoe fell on the floor clutching his heart while Bobby laughs at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe shook his head and then stood up then brush his pants "meanie" he grumbled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry" Bonby said as he calmed down "Junhoe right?" Bobby asked to which Junhoe nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How do you know me?" Bobby chuckled, his voice is so deep it send shivers to Junhoe's skin "Who doesn't know you, you're the star of the Jiujitsu team"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe blushed at the praise "I'm not really that good I still can't beat Jinhwan hyung"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But you're really great, I watched some of your practice""Oh really??"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah yeah" he scratched the back of his neck "it was summer"  
  
  
  
  
  
Then Junhoe remembers that Bobby dated Donghyuk for a week.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sooo has anyone confessed to you today?" The words spilled from his mouth before he realizes it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hm? Not yet" Bobby sounded surprised"I didn't know that you know this as well"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well its kinda hard not to know when everyone from my class is fighting who gets to confess first" he laughed as he remembers how silly his classmates were "Are you really fine with anyone as long as they confess first?" To which Bobby nods in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Even if they're not your type?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My type?" Bobby looked at him "well I really can't tell if they're my type by looking at their face right? I don't really think about looks"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What I mean is if you like the gentle type or the sexy type" he explained. Junhoe looks at Bobby who seems contemplating for an answer, then a soft smile formed on his face and then made an eye contact with him "I really like your face, I guess that's my type"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At that moment, from those words, Junhoe was hit by a sudden impulse."I see," he mumbled, looking away again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then how about it?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby looked at him curiously.  
  
  
  
  
_'I'm just curious to see how he would react if I confessed'_ Junhoe thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled up at Bobby.  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go out with me, Bobby hyung?"For one amazing moment, Bobby seemed stunned, eyes wide.   
  
  
  
  
  
Frozen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Junhoe sunbaenim, coach is looking for you" an underclassman came out from the corner and found the two boys talking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait I'm just going to buy juice" Junhoe said as he looks for his wallet.   
  
  


  
As he pats his pockets for his wallet he heard the vending machine dispensed something. When he looks to his side he felt a cold sensation on his cheeks which startled him.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stared at Bobby as he grabs his hand and placed the canned juice, "I'm going to class now, see you" Bobby said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dumbfounded, Junhoe stared at his retreating back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I'll pay you back later" Junhoe yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby looked over his shoulder and gave him a wink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe crouched down and hid his face "What the fuck was that"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His heart wouldn't stop hammering in his chest.After class, he saw Donghyuk waiting for him outside "Hey are you free today? Let eat tteokbokki!" He excitedly said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeahh sure" Junhoe then stopped walking "I feel like I forgot something" then he hears a commotion on the other side of the hallway.It was Bobby walking towards there direction, then it hits him "Dong, stay here I forgot something to do" he then meets Bobby.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby greeted him with a sweet smile which Junhoe returned "Hyung I almost forgot" Junhoe grabs his wallet and gives the money to Bobby "Thanks!"Bobby chuckled as he puts the money on one of Junhoe's coat pocket "Hey, why did you give it back?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Say June, can I call you that? Do you want to go hime together?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Aren't you busy today?" Junhoe was confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby has this weekly date right?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not really" Bobby answered"Oh can we exchange number?"   
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey you're still not telling why you give the money back" Junhoe said as he fished for his phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is Bobby hyung really this friendly" Junhoe thought as he was keying his number kn Bobby's phone."There"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby grinned as he give Junhoe's phone back "Say lets go ho-"  
  
  
  
  
"BOBBY!" Another student called for his attention.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Yun?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hanbin needs you right now" and then the other guy left.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby sighed and smiled apologetically to Junhoe "I'll text you"  
  
  
  
  
"Okay..."Junhoe goes back to Donghyuk who watches the whole exchange.   
  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Donghyuk asked  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe shrugged, he too was confused "I don't know, Let's just eat"  
  
  
  
  
  
And then the two of them left the building, not knowing someone was watching them from a window.   
  
  
  
  
It was already late when Junhoe got back to his place, he was really stuffed and just want to just lay down and nurse his food coma in his bed.  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe looks at the night sky as he thinks back at what happened earlier, everything seems to be progressing too quickly for his liking. It the first time he was able to talk with Bobby properly and they'realready exchanging numbers.   
  
  
  
  
  
Then a sudden thought struck him.  
  
  
  
'So why don't you go out with me, Bobby hyung?'  
  
  
  
The stars twinkle like Bobby's eyes when he smiles.  
  
  
  
  
_"He couldn't have taken me seriously…right?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the Seven Days AU on my twitter. Thank you everyone for reading this again!


End file.
